


Are You Free This Weekend?

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [19]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Crack Fic, Drinking, F/M, Memes, do people still call them that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Trevor's idea of a good time involves his wife and beer. And usually sex but not this time.





	Are You Free This Weekend?

Mati stepped out of the bathroom running fingers through her hair, freshly cleaned and straightened to look even longer than its normal length. She only took three steps before stopping in the middle of the room. 

"What are you doing?" 

Trevor looked away from the TV, "Nothing." 

"Nothing?" Mati asked. 

"Is that a problem?" Trevor slowly inquired with raised eyebrows.

"It's the weekend." 

Trevor made a vague gesture to further ask why that was a problem. 

"You're always doing something on the weekend!" 

"Well maybe I feel like eating some chips and watching TV this weekend. Is that okay with you?" 

"I'm just surprised." Mati confessed. 

"I'm surprised you're not away in the city." 

Mati shrugged with an indifferent look on her face. "Guess I also don't have any plans." 

Trevor watched her for a moment as she opened the fridge and pulled out a yogurt tube to eat instead of a proper lunch. 

"Do you want to make plans tonight?" 

Mati's wide-eyed, surprised expression slowly turned into a more devious one. She nodded with a smirk, her mouth still on the tube of yogurt. 

 

When Trevor pulled up to his favorite bar, the Yellow Jack Inn, Mati couldn't say she was surprised, just disappointed. It's not at all what she had in mind for a good time. However, Mati didn't speak up about it because she dragged Trevor to things he didn't want to do. 

"Just a couple drinks." Trevor said.

But as usual, a couple drinks with Trevor would turn into a lot of drinks. And Mati preferred to remain a casual drinker. 

"You're buying me dinner too." 

"I'd buy you the whole damn menu if you wanted." Trevor said. 

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry." 

Trevor walked in like he owned the place, which he definitely did not, and ordered 'the usual' from Janet. 

Janet frowned, but turned to Mati, "Beer?" 

Mati nodded and ordered the herb roasted chicken to eat. Trevor wanted a burger, also part of the usual. While they waited for the food, Mati took the liberty to change the God awful music playing from the jukebox to something a little more pleasant. Nothing that she preferred to listen to was available, but there were at least some songs she recognized. To start, Tom Jones' It's Not Unusual played and Mati moved her body in dance with a smile back towards Trevor at the bar. 

"I am not drunk enough for this." He laughed. 

 

It took one bet and 9 more drinks between the two of them before Mati started slurring her words over a game of billiards with Trevor. She was taking a long time to find the right angle, so Trevor excused himself to use the restroom. With Mati being rather lightweight when it came to drinking, it was hard for her to focus on any of the colored balls since her vision switched between double and fuzzy. 

"This game is stupid." She said aloud. 

"Want some help?" 

A man with strong hands helped her aim and sink a ball, but remained with his body hovering over hers in her bent position. Mati stood frozen for a moment processing what was happening, her reaction time severely slow. 

"Get off me." She said, unconvincing.

His hands went to her hips and held tightly, allowing him to thrust his junk into her rear. 

"Hey what the fuck?" Mati piped up.

"Shut up bitch." 

Being drunk didn't mean she couldn't kick someone's ass if they provoked her, and boy did this guy provoke her. With the cue stick still in her hands, she jabbed him in the side with it which allowed her enough time to take a more offensive position. Mati continued to whack the man with the stick until he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. All of this brought more attention to Mati and the man on the floor. 

Janet wasn't happy that Mati was following Trevor's violent ways, but she was drunk. A girl had to defend herself. Trevor on the other hand, stormed out of the restroom while watching everything unfold and added his two cents to the matter, kicking the shit out of the man while he was down. 

"What are you gonna do?" Mati snarkily asked, "You gonna cry? Piss your pants maybe? Shit and cum?"

Janet had to break it up and kicked the stranger out. Trevor was left with a warning, but only because he was defending his wife. Had it been a normal bar fight, he'd have been kicked out too. 

"Can we please finish this game?" Mati whined, as if she wasn't fazed by what had just happened.

 

Trevor won the game since Mati was basically hitting duds. Someone else in the bar was like minded and had been playing music that didn't make your ears bleed. ABBA's Dancing Queen came on when Mati and Trevor took a seat at the bar to drink the water Janet gave them. They were cut off from the beer and for a good reason. Mati started crying, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Trevor asked. 

"Babe." Mati choked up. "I'm no longer the dancing queen, young and sweet." 

Trevor didn't know what to say to that, and looking in Janet's direction he received a head shake and a frown. 

"Maybe it's time to go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Smash that mf kudos button if u thought this was funny, visit my profile page and subscribe for more and follow me on the world wide web I love you


End file.
